The Plane Ride
by CammieSwan1785
Summary: Sequel to What if she knew? Read first to make sense.


**AN: Here is the sequel to What if she knew? Let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

5 hours on a plane. 5 hours of being with the girl whose heart you broke. The girl that is going to give you a second chance. The girl that is bringing you back to the smallest town in the country. The girl bringing you back to the only family who cares. The girl who you love. The girl that loves you.

Jess was feeling a bit better. He knew there was more to talk about between him and Rory. Also he would have to talk to Lorelai and Luke also. And he may be forced to be nice to Taylor and Kirk, if Rory told him to, and that would only be **if **she tells him to.

Their flight was called, and they boarded the plane. Their seats were in the back so they had to wait a lit bit for people to stuff their oversized carry on luggage into the overhead compartment.

_5 hours left_

Once they sat down, Rory took out a book and basically ignored Jess. He was puzzled as to why she was ignoring him

Almost like reading his thoughts, Rory answered, "We will talk once we have taken off and some of the people have fallen asleep." She then returned to ignoring him.

Jess then, copied Rory's pose and read his own book. For about an hour they continued like this.

_4 hours left_

Rory put her book down and turned toward Jess, he in turn put his book down trying to expect what Rory is going to say to him.

"You know, we can't pick up where you left off."

"I know."

"Things are going to be different."

"I know."

"I mean it. This is your last chance, I love you, but if you slack in this relationship we're done. When you say you are going to call, call. Don't say we will hook up later, later could be 2 minutes, 2 hours, 2 days, or 2 weeks. I want specific times, too. I want dates and romantic gestures. No more Wal-Mart for money, we can do simple things like our first date with the picnic on the bridge, only this time you make the food. Don't be rude to Luke or my Mom anymore. If they ask you where you are going just tell them, not just say 'out'. If you want to lie, make up something. Also this is the last chance with my mom also. She is going to be tough for you to win her over, being a nice guy who just wants respect and a mother figure. Also go to school, I don't care if we missed prom. If anything we will go when you can. Sure, I am hurt but that doesn't matter. Ok?"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah I think so. So do you agree?"

"Yeah. Just so you know, you are my first real girlfriend so if I suck at it tell me and I will try and fix it the best I can."

"Awe, I have my own Mr. Fix-It. I feel like mom cause Luke is her Mr. Fix-It."

"Ok, one, never call me Mr. Fix-It again and two, I am going to sound like your mother but that calls for a 'Dirty'."

They pick up their books and read again.

_2 hours left_

Jess suddenly thought of something.

"Where did you know where I was?"

"Where? Where in California or where on the boardwalk."

"Both."

"For California, I asked Luke. He said somewhere in Venice Beach. When I arrived in the airport, I looked up your dad in the phone book, wrote down the address, told a cab driver, and there you go I arrived at your dad's house."

"Now for the boardwalk."

"Well once I got to your dad's house, those dogs started to bark and Sasha came out and asked what I wanted."

"Did she do the whole Wizard of Oz thing with the whole, 'That's a house of a different color' shit?"

"Yeah, I told her I was girlfriend that you left behind in Connecticut. She brought me in and asked for the whole story. I told her and she said that you left for the boardwalk when Jimmy was talking to her. She said Jimmy left a wile ago to find you, so she wrote down directions to the board walk and the addresses of the bookstores up there. Followed the directions, found you and you know the rest."

"Is it wrong to like the girlfriend of your father, when you can't stand him?"

"Well for your situation no, but for mine yeah cause I semi-like my dad, but hat Sherri. She drives me crazy with the 'green is the new pink,' and 'you should come visit us on the weekends when you're at Harvard'. Like she thought I would spend my weekends with her if I went there and hardly see my mom."

"Rory, I know this, but your going to Yale, close to home and far away from Sherri. Try and go to sleep, there is only about and hour and a half left and I don't want oyur mom hating me already for not letting you sleep."

"Fine." She turned off her light and put her seat back a bit. Jess copied her movements. When he finally laid down he took Rory's hand and fell a sleep.

**AN: REVIEW!!**


End file.
